


Prompt Requests

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: I'm looking to challenge myself by writing a drabble or short story based on a word or phrase provided by you guys. I would need the word(s), followed by which character(s) you'd like to see and a specific genre.Although my personal preference is whump, I'm open to anything. Thanks in advance to anyone who throws an idea out to me... I could definitely use the practice!
Relationships: Any - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 10





	1. Fancy Dinner Fail

**Author's Note:**

> From Zaniida's prompt - Shaw, fancy dinner fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a real event, hehe.

In effort to get closer to their latest person of interest, Harold and Shaw go undercover as a very wealthy older gentleman and his gorgeous young ‘ _personal assistant._ ’

*************

Finch couldn’t suppress the small snicker that escaped him when Sameen tried to take the _plate_ aligned with a row of chilled salad forks the waiter offered.

“ _Why the hell didn’t you tell me beforehand that I was only supposed to take one fork, Finch…?”_ She scoffed under her breath irritably. “ _I mean the guy practically shoved the plate at me_.”

“ _I’m sorry, Miss Shaw. I’d forgotten all about that particular example of proper etiquette,”_ he whispered.

“ _Well, Harold, when we get our number out of this fancy place you’d better go back through you’re Miss Manners handbook and make sure I know it all for next time_ …” she warned.

Harold grinned, “ _Even Miss Manners can only go so far_...”

If looks could kill, Harold would surely be dead on the spot.


	2. John meets Nathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Microdigitalwaker - Ok, how about Nathan survived the ferry bombing and has moved to Maine and becomes a recluse until Harold gets him to visit NYC. Nathan meets John and mutual sparks fly! I need flirty Nathan, bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will require more than one Drabble, so here's the first one. I hope I do okay with it.

“When you’d told me that Nathan had actually survived the ferry bombing and was living off the grid like we are… like a _ghost,_ I never doubted you, Finch.” John couldn’t hide his smile, “But now that I’ve met the man in the flesh... I couldn’t have imagined just how…” John paused, not knowing exactly how to fill in the blank.

“Charismatic, he is?” Harold offered reticently.

He’d immediately seen that John had been captivated by his old partner, just as he had been all those years ago.

He felt a painful tug at his heart.

“Yeah,” John answered, “exactly.”


End file.
